guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Fury of the Storm
"Fury Of The Storm" is a power metal song by DragonForce from the 2004 album Sonic Firestorm. It appears as a playable track in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock after completing Quest Mode. Fury Of The Storm is the hardest song in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, with an average of over 7 notes per second and being one of the four songs in the game to have a guitar difficulty level of 10. It is reminiscent of Through the Fire and Flames in that the riffs are difficult but not ridiculous, but the solos are incredibly hard to beat. It is also the second longest song in the game, after Black Widow Of La Porte, and appears in the Demi-God of Rock's chapter at the end of the quest. it is harder than Sudden Death , although it should be noted that Sudden Death has more notes per second. The solos "OMGWTFBBQ" is very similar to the opening of Through the Fire and Flames. One note must be held down while others are pressed in order to pull off to that lower note after every hammer on note you hit successfully. It is more harder than the Guitar Hero 3:Legends of Rock and Smash Hits version of Through the Fire and Flames, because in that version the opening is made up of tap notes, meaning missing is nowhere near as bad. It would be a lot easier to use two hands for this; however as you must anchor red, then move up and anchor green, you may end up missing a note and losing the rhythmn. However to use one hand will ensure you need to keep pausing to stop your fingers snapping in two. If you manage to pass this without star power, you should have no bother with the rest of the solo, where the only section of note are the lightning fast trills around all the colours at the very end. Fury Of The Storm also has one of the longest solos in a Guitar Hero game thus far. Free Bird and The Devil Went Down to Georgia surpass it in length, but the solo is still a vicious endurance test. Sections Awesome-Sauce Intro A Awesome-Sauce Intro B Awesome-Sauce Intro C Pre-Verse Strumfest 1A Pre-Verse Strumfest 1B Verse 1 Pre-Verse Strumfest 2 Verse 2 Pwn-Sauce In-Between 1 Rad Pre-Chorus 1 Into the Chorus 1! Raging Solo A Raging Solo B Verse 3 Pwn-Sauce In-Between 2 Rad Pre-Chorus 2 Into the Chorus 2! Furious Solo A Furious Solo B Furious Solo C Furious Solo D Furious Solo E Furious Solo F OMGWTFBBQ!? A OMGWTFBBQ!? B OMGWTFBBQ!? C OMGWTFBBQ!? D Fury of the Solo A Fury of the Solo B Fury of the Solo C Fury of the Solo D Fury of the Solo E Fury of the Solo F Fury of the Solo G Fury of the Solo H Fury of the Solo I Epic Solos End Here Into the Chorus 3! Dun Dun Dun DUN! Lyrics Hya, wah, wah, ow! FREEFORM We are riding for the battlefield in force tonight Fury of the darkness evil cry for war Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight On the road to lands unknown forever more Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us Onwards through the ice and snow forever more Standin' fightin' full of hate the time has come now Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war On wings of glory we will carry on Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun And in the darkness shinin' far beyond the starlight Lighting is strikin' from the dark dawning shadows And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun When the glory of the master's time has come! Into the fires of forever We will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe We stand strong together Through the force in our power It will soon reach the hour For victory we ride, fury of the storm! Here we are the chosen ones we can not fail now Spilling all the blood in the fires below Smashin' through the boundaries with fire and fury Killin' all the mortals down the windin' road Hellfires are raging the storm growing storm On the path to victory towards the distance sun And in the darkness shinin' far beyond the starlight Lightning is strikin' from the dark dawning shadows And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun When the glory if the master's time has come! Into the fires of forever We will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe We stand strong together Through the force in our power It will soon reach the hour For victory we ride, fury of the storm! FREEFORM Into the fires of forever We will fly through the heavens With the power of the universe We stand strong together To the fires of forever We will fly through the heavens With the power of all the universe We stand strong together Through the force in our power It will soon reach the hour For victory we ride, fury of the storm! For victory we ride, fury of the storm! Songwriters *Herman Li *ZP Theart *Sam Totman *Vadim Pruzhanov See also *DragonForce *Through The Fire And Flames *Fury of the Storm on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:11th Tier